Zyra: The Past Returns
by Roringugaru
Summary: Zyra is the daughter of Spyro and Cynder. all her life she has grown up in the dragon city. but things soon take a turn for the worst when the elder dragon Terrador leaves with a rescue party to help their allies. with Erol and Sparx they must reach the shattered plains and find a way to stop evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this prologue is told in the perspective of Terrador. After this it will be in third person. Hopefully this will go better than some of the others I've been taking down. Anyway here you go. P.S. I typed this at 11:30 so I'm sorry if this is sort of corny or what ever.**

Prologue: The appearance of Zyra (Zeer-ah)

At the end of the war and the beginning of the time of peace, we all wondered what happened to Spyro and Cynder. The dark master had been defeated but their books never wrote the end of their story. Unfortunately, we could not wonder for long. We began to rebuild the dragon city still wondering what had become of the two who brought us our peace. But as the years passed on there was no sign of them. Our race began to thrive; the dragon city was returned to its former glory. Bonds that were broken between allies were restored over time.

As the elder dragon I watched over the dragons and maintained the peace. But even the wises would not have been able to tell what would happen, what would come to us. It was ten years to the day that our peace was restored and Spyro and Cynder disappeared. Something transpired than none of us were expecting. The elements themselves seemed to transcend and come into our world; a star floated to the earth just out the dragon city. We inspected what the event was yet all that remained was a purple egg. Touching it seemed to bring life to the egg and soon it hatched. At first the young dragon reminded me of Cynder the way she looked. But her eyes and color revealed traits that belonged to that of Spyro. It soon became clear to me, that this child was their offspring; and soon after the chronicler could read the end of their stories. Feeling the essence and the ancestors of the earth I learned the child's name to be Zyra.

It is said, that dragons when they die do not really die but transcend into the elements… but it is also said that the transcended dragons can sense when there is a shift in the balance of the earth. Looking back on it now, their child may have been born to save us again. I just hope that what happened to her parents does not befall her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.1: Signs

Zyra raced through the crowd of dragons with Sparx flying behind her. Was she out of breath? Yes. Was she going to find a good hiding spot? Yes. Was she going to let Erol win at this game? No way!

Zyra is a rare purple dragon who is only about twelve years old. She was orphaned before she was even hatched but did not live alone. Terrador the elder dragon took her in as his own and loved her very much. He taught her when he was not busy and did what he could to make her feel welcome in the dragon city of Warfang. But it did not always make her feel normal. You see unlike other dragons Zyra could master more than one element. Of course she knew that; Terrador never hid that from her. In fact he praised her for it.

"Over there; hide over there!" Sparx points to a statue on the right. "Go, go, go!" although she was out of breath Zyra liked playing this game with Erol. It was a game they called monster hunting; right now it was her turn to be the monster. It was much like hide and seek on every level really; the only difference was that once the hunter found the monster, they wrestled to see who would win the game.

"Heh, this is fun." She whispers to Sparx.

"Shh! He'llhear us!"

In the air, the young fire dragon Erol only a few years older than Zyra, could already see the "monster" waiting to be found. He was a strong looking dragon with horns going down his spine and one big one place on his forehead. When his scales hit the sun he truly looked like fire while the rest of the time he was a bright red with a yellow underbelly along with his wings. His eyes sparkled an impish ember as he circled over head. Unlike the other dragons, Erol was Zyras only friend, or rather the only young dragon who was her friend. Volteer, Cyril and Terrador were also among those who could be called Zyra's friend. Yet many did not think the same. He rode an air current high into the sky before diving as fast as he can. Below Zyra could see a shadow getting bigger and bigger. Both she and Sparx look up to see Erol closing in fast. She jumped out of the way just in time landing on the side of the wall.

"Prepare yourself foul beast; I will smite the!" Erol stands tall and proud.

"I warn you sir dragon, I will not go easy on you! Right Sparx?" there was no answer, "Sparx?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna sit this one out Zyra but good luck though." He pokes his head out from behind a rock only to wish her luck before ducking back behind it,

"Spaaarx… your supposed to play along."

"Hey this is your game not mine."

"You scaredy fly." She laughed. She was used to him ditching her right when the game got intense. Erol takes advantage of her momentary distraction and pounces, knocking her off the wall and onto the ground. Sparx pokes out to find the two rolling about trying to gain the upper hand. They roll back and forth clawing and scratching,

"Ow! Hey watch it!"

"You watch it!" Sparx laughes

"Now I know I've seen this scene somewhere before; and I can still watch it all day long." Zyra and Erol both hearing the comment turn their attention to the dragonfly. "What are you looking at me for?" they exchange look evil looks as if agreeing to something,

"Get him!" they screamed.

"Wait I'm not apart of this!" Sparx makes a break for it as fast he can trying to lose the dragons. "This isn't fair; it's two against one!" again they race through the crowds as they try to keep up with the little dragonfly. As they round the though, Sparx is gone. Erol turns this way while Zyra turns that way trying to find the little scaredy fly. While unbeknownst to them he was hiding in plain sight right above them. He snickers at how confused they are.

"Hey!"

"Uh-oh."

"There he is!" the dragons take flight as Sparx keeps ahead of them. it doesn't take them long before they get ahold of Sparx and fall out of the sky in a heaping bundle of dragon. The bounce on the ground only a few times before skidding to a stop. Zyra's head touches something as she finally stops. Opening her eyes, Terrador stares down at her laughing. She stands only to hop onto his back trying to make him budge.

"Give it up Zyra; there's no way you can get Terraor." Erol says in a huff.

"I say, what's going on here?" Cyril and Volteer join them as the group grows.

"Have you two been playing games this whole time?" Infernous, a fire dragon may be the youngest out of the four elders, but Ignitous could not have chosen a better replacement when he became the chronicler. Although he was more serious than any other dragon you could meet. "Isn't there something else you two could be doing."

"Hey come on. They're kids. And you know what they say about kids…um…er…em… oh yes now I remember!" Volteer is soon interrupted by Cyril,

"Children will be children." Perhaps the reason he finished the sentence was because Volteer was a bit of a blabber mouth. It wasn't that no one liked listening to him; however Volteer was the kind who took too many words to explain one meaning. Infernous lets off a smokey grumble,

"Do lighten up Infernous." Cyril says. "You will burn yourown mouth out if you stay angry."

"I am not angry…" Infernous bared also red scales but that of a deeper red than Erols and his eyes matched with a serious fire ignited in them. A spear shaped spike ended his tail and two horns curled like that of a rams on his head. As she looked at him, his entire demeanor scared Zyra ever now and again. He taught young dragons of fire and he was not a very kind teacher at that. She had many teachings to attend including those with the others there but Infernous was the one she never wanted to disappoint in class. Terrador looks to her as she still remained on his back.

"Come young dragon it is getting late; and you have much training ahead of you tomorrow."

"Aw! Terrador…!"

"It is getting late; the sky turns to twilight. Now come." Sparx lands on her head as she jumps down.

"We shall see you tomorrow Zyra." Volteer calls after them.

…

In a small temple that was there home Zyra snuggled into her nest while her father figure watched, keeping an eye on her.

"I don't know about you guys but I am BEAT." Sparx plops down in the nest on the opposite side of her. Once she was settled in, Terrador nestled her

"May the ancestors watch over you while you sleep young dragon."

"Goodnight Terrador." He exits her room only looking back to see her going to sleep. Once he rounded the corner though, the mischievous little dragon pokes her head up.

"Hey Sparx he's gone." He joins her making sure the coast is clear. "So what story about Dad and mom are you gonna tell tonight."

"Ok I got one. This one's from waaaaay back." He told her lots of stories about Spyro. About how he saved the world on a regular basis and how he was "extremely cool". His stories about her father always interested her; especially since she never had he chance to meet him nor her mother for that matter. That story was one that Terrador told her himself. About how she appeared out of the elements themselves, how her parents went through many trials and troubles to finally reach the dark master. She never really understood how or why it happened; but there was one thing he made clear to her that she did understand: "If they were here with you, you parents would tell you how much they cared about you. But you can always find them Zyra, in the elements around you; for dragons do not truly die but transcend into the elememts around us. All you have to do is listen." Of course she did try to listen but every time it seemed to well…not work. "And then the Golom went –zrsh! Rwaaaaorrr! Boom!- but your dad was like –No way! You won't get me!- then the monster went -Boom! Pow! Bang!- and then you dad breathed fire and your mom shot poison and the –KABOOM!- it went down and no more golom."

"Wow!" Terradors footsteps makes the both of them get back to their original places. Although even though he said nothing he knew they were awake even though they looked asleep. The only thing keeping him from saying anything was because he knew Sparx was only telling about her father and the deeds he performed when he was alive. Although he could never really understand how she got anything from his stories to begin with. After he actually saw her fall asleep this time he walked out of he room and into his. The earth suddenly shook under his feet sending tremors though out his body and vanished in an instant. He was sure he heard a voice as it happened. There was one thing his many years had taught him though; it was not a good sign when your element trembled.

…

"Alright! Everyone line up!" Infernous called to his young students. Both Erol and Zyra were among the twelve who were to train today. Sparx sat somewhere nearby to keep out of the line of fire. Literally. Young dragons did not have very good control of their element at this age and training helped them to hone their skills and mastery over it. Zyra was especially nervous; being the only dragon who could master many elements it was hard for her to learn to control them one at a time. Sometimes she ended up spewing fire and poison at the same time. She was not looking forward to something like that happening again. "Today, you will work on your aim. I don't want to see you putting all you power into what ever you do. If I do see that you will owe me extra training for today."

"Yes, Infernous!" they all answer.

"That goes double for you Zyra." Her head hands low as her wings lump with her shoulders.

"Yes sir…" she says timidly.

…

Else where Terrador had called a meeting with Volteer and Cyril and hoped to fill Infernous in on the details later. Inspecting the both of them he could already tell, "You felt it as well."

"Yes, electric charges all around me felt as though they were unraveling."

"The ice felt as though it was growing within my very body… we all felt the disturbance." Cyril states. "Something is causing our ancestors and the elements themselves to cry out. What of Zyra?"

Terrador shakes his head,

"She seemed untouched by the shift. Perhaps because of her age and inexperience she was to avoid it."

"What could have caused this predicament though?" Volteer asks. "It is unusual to feel such a change…or… er,,,em shift in the elements. The last time we felt something like this was when-"

"When Malefor emerged…yes that's right." Terrador shifts from side to side. "But he is gone. Something else seems to be at work here; something unknown to us."

"Perhaps it is a message someone is trying to send to us." Cyril says.

"I did feel a presence in the earth when it happened."

"What was it Terrador?"

"Not what Volteer; who. I felt him in it. Spyro."

…

All the other young dragons had gone through the training to perfect their aim. Erol had just finished and passed the training with flying colors and now it was Zyra's turn. Infernous waited for her to step up to the plate as the moles replace the charred targets with new ones.

Feel the element. Let it flow. She thought to herself, I can do this; I can do this. No problem. The moles scurry out of the way as she takes aim. As she concentrates she hears the other dragons behind her snicker and whisper under their breaths things that she always heard from others.

"What a freak."

"She always gets it wrong. Why does she even try?" she tries to push the comments aside as she brings her attention back to the targets.

"When ever you are ready young dragon…" Infernous did not like to be kept waiting. She takes a deep breath letting the fire flow through her veins, her very spirit. The hot flames come up and spout forth at her command. Target one is missed completely making her tense. Infernous shakes his head in disappointment, "Again…" she did as commanded firing once again and hitting the mark. It gave her some relief to know that she wasn't a total loss with fire. She moves on to the next one and fires again. Something distracts her from hitting the mark on the bulls eye; a strange feeling she never felt before. The fire seemed to roar in her soul, heart and body all at once. She ignores it and tries again. But the feeling does not go away. Infernous able to sense something wrong with her tries to stop her but as soon as she opens her mouth the flames erupt. The incinerate the targets all at once and even make the mole jump for cover.

"Zyra close your mouth!" but she couldn't, something was stopping her. A voice in her head calling out her name; one she had never heard before.

"Zyra…Zyra…" in the flames she could swear she saw a figure, a dragon. Erol jumps in a state of panic, knocking into her and making her stop.

"Zyra! It's ok!" he tells her. He lets her stand up as Sparx comes down to check on her,

"What's wrong with you?" one of the young dragons says.

"You idiot you could have killed us." Her wings go down in defeat,

"I-I didn't mean it… it was an accident." She says.

"Your supposed to be some great dragon of legend? Please try dragon of flukes!"

"Leave her alone." Erol growls, "She's done better than any of you. You all took five times at least before you even hit on target."

"Yeah right; look at her Erol. She's the only one of her kind. She has no friends, no family and if it wasn't for Terrador and you she would be all alone!"

"That's not true!" The words sting her heart. She Flies off in an attempt to hide from the others. "Zyra!"

"Hey wait Zyra!" Both Sparx and Erol chase after her Leaving a charred mess behind for the moles and Infernous to clean up after it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chronicler and the Rescue Party

She ran through a group of dragons talking among themselves and nearly knocked over a statue the moles were fixing up, putting the finishing touches on. Tears welled up in Zyras' eyes as she tried to find a haven that would hide her from the others who looked down on her. In a garden that many visited she entered a maze and ended up purposefully getting lost in finding herself at the center where a statue of a watchful dragon stood and vines with blue roses wrapped around the wings. As it stared down at her she only hid in its shade and remembered the words that all the dragons even those who thought she didn't hear say about her. Were they right? Was she a freak? Was she really alone? She had Terrador and the others, Erol and Sparx but could they understand what it was like to be a rare purple dragon? No, unfortunately they did not understand what it was like to be her. She tried she really did, she tried to not let it bother her. Yet…

_I really am a freak; there's nothing good about me…_

As the tears continue to flow she realizes that she was surrounded by earth.

"All I have to do is listen." She closes her eyes, "Dad…please tell me. Tell me what I should do. Why am I so different? Please dad…why?" she listens for long passing moments but no answer comes and only makes her tears pour over even more, "Why won't you let me know you're there… why won't you let me know who you are?" she hides back in the shadow of the statue only to release her grief.

…

"Do you see her?" Erol asks as he searches though the mixture of dragons and moles. Spars flies this way and that before returning to Erol.

"No luck…I can't see her in this crowd."

"Maybe if we go higher. We might be able to find her."

"Oh sure that always works when it comes to finding her…the only purple dragon and she tends be the hardest think to find."

"Oh smart guy, then you come up with an idea to find her."

"Fine I will. …now let's see…oh wait. Yeah, I think I got something! Yeah, uh-huh." Erol stares as the dragonfly intently as Sparx readies to say something, "Nope, I got nothing." His eyebrows knit together,

"Thanks for the help…" Erol always tried to make sure Zyra was all right. It was one of the main reasons he was so protective of her. He hated the other dragons their age for picking on her. They didn't appreciate what she could do nor what it could mean if she turned on them. He heard the stories of the dark master when Terrador would tell Zyra about it; he did not want the same fate to befall his friend. Of course that was not the real reason he stayed with her; he liked her. He genuinely worried for her especially when her feelings got hurt like now. He understood why she would run off but that didn't mean it didn't annoy him fro time to time when she did this. "Ok, let's think of this a different way Sparx. Where does she usually go when this happens? You're usually with her when she runs off like this right?"

"Well yeah but it kind of changes every time."

"What does that mean?"

"She tries to go somewhere where she can listen to the elements…whatever that means."

"Listen to…now I get it. We just got to search for a place with a strong connection to elements." _ Ok, _Erol thinks, _we just need to search for places with a strong connection to the elements._ "Come on Sparx, I think I know how to find her." The young dragon leads the way as he searches for his first stop.

…

After cleaning the mess Zyra made, Infernous found the others still in their meeting, in a rather bad mood. As soon as he enters though he can tell their conversation is not of the casual sorts.

"I'm going to guess and say you all felt the elements tremble as well." The others fill him in on what happened and what has take place among their talks. Infernous brings up Zyra after Terrador explained that he felt Spyro in his element.

"I believe Zyra may have felt it in the fire." The others wait for an explanation.

"Is she hurt?" Terrador is the first to ask,

"No at least not physically. Earlier though, she breathed fire incinerating everything in its path. I believe her father was trying to make contact with her then. She ran off before I could get a hold of her…we must teach the young dragons not to be so…judgmental."

"Are you certain that is what it was?" Cyril asks,

"Yes…because I felt it as well."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know; as I said she ran off."

"Find Erol." They all turn to Terrador, "If anyone will find her, it's him."

Flying over the garden, Erol and Sparx continue their search finally finding a sleeping Zyra hiding in the shadow of a statue. As the land, Sparx is the first to reach her. Her eyes open as soon as she hears Erol walking over to her.

"You ok?" Sparx asks. She stands suddenly angry,

"Why am I so different?" Sparx looks at Erol confused, "Why is it that neither dad nor mom will listen to me when I call them? Did I do something wrong?" She waits for them to answer but nothing ever does. Erol only rests his head on top of hers and lets her continue her crying. It helped her to let her know he wanted to help even though he couldn't. When she finally stops Erol separates from her.

"Hey, come on Zyra it's not that they don't want to contact you." Sparx finally says,

"Yeah, he's right. It's probably a different reason. You know like maybe with the elements." Erol says.

_I highly doubt that…_ she keeps that thought to herself. The others soon find them and Zyra cowers at the sight of Infernous. A hard lump forms in the back of her throat. Remembering what happened at training she was waiting for a scolding from either him or Terrador; but none came. Instead she receives a look of genuine concern from the fire dragon.

"Are you all right young dragon?" the lump disappears,

"Yes…"

"What happened today was not your fault Zyra; we shall put it behind us."

"Why am I so different?" she asks the same question.

"Zyra you are not different. You are a rare purple dragon; your father was-"

"That's just it Terrador. I don't know what it means to be a purple dragon. Yes I can master many elements and my dad was a great hero…but I have no idea what it means to be a great purple dragon. If dad were here, if I could have just seen what he was like, maybe I could understand and not feel so out of place." She looks at him with pleading eyes. Terrador and Sparx both told of Spyros adventures and accomplishments but how was she to truly understand her lineage? Her father was not here to tell her or teach her. Nor did she have the love of a mother to comfort her. The others could only try to guide her on the right path and train her in the mastery of the elements but none of them, not even Terrador could teach her what it means to be a true purple dragon. Now a days many took the legend of Spyro for granted, not truly understanding what it was he did to bring about this era of peace. Perhaps that was why they saw her as different, an annoyance.

"Come young dragon; it is time you learned who your parents are." Terrador turns to Cyril, "Go on ahead and tell Ignitous that we will be there shortly."

"Of course." The ice dragon takes flight going on ahead of the others.

"Ignitous?" Erol asks.

"The former Elder Dragon, the Chronicler."

…

Terrador leads the group through the city up to the highest point. A building that resembled a temple. At a big gat he places his paw in an imprint chanting an ancient tounge. The doors open leading into a tunnel. He gestures for the two young dragons to enter first before the others. The doors shut behind them and torches become lit, lighting a spiral staircase.

"Anybody else find that creepy?" No one answers Sparx as they head down the staircase leaving him behind, "Right, just me." He flies on to catch up landing on Zyras' head. The staircase opens into a giant room filled with books some floating and some on bookshelves. A giant crystl stands in the middle of the room giving light to the entire room. Cryil and a white dragon stand talking back and forth.

"Ignitous." Terrador gets their attention.

"Ah, Terrador. It has been a long time."

"Too long my old friend." Ignitous looks down at the two young ones by Terradors side,

"Well who my you two be?" Zyra and Erol snicker lightly as they look at each other.

"This is Erol; a fire dragon with great skills in his element at a young age." Erol bows his head to the former elder dragon. "And this is Zyra." Ignitous looks her in the eyes as she stares at him unsure of what is going on.

"Ah…you are Spyro and Cynders' daughter, aren't you young dragon?" She only nods. "I could see it the moment I looked into your eyes. There is a fire in you that sparks just like theirs."

"A fire?"

"I think he means their spirits or something along those lines Zyra." Erol answers

"Hey, with him, you never know what he's talking about." Sparx says.

"Ignitous, Zyra has something to ask you. Go ahead Zyra." Terrador gestures her to step forward. She does as told,

"Um…My mom and dad. You knew them didn't you?"

"Yes that's right. Spyro and Cynder ere under my guidance for a small amount of time when I was the elder. You look a lot like your mother; but seem to have your father's spirit and both of their bravery…a good combination."

"Thank you…" Zyra had heard that the chronicler is in charge of keeping all the books of the lives of the dragons both big and small, "Is…is there any way that I could see their books?"

"A strange request…Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I don't know what it means to be a rare purple dragon; I don't even know what it means to be their kid…"

"I see and you hope to learn something from their past." The look on her face is more than enough to give an answer, "Very well young dragon; it is not usually done but Terrador did bring you here so you could see for yourself, I will grant you your request." Her expression brightens at the answer, "But Zyra you must never tell what you have seen; it is not polite to sneak a look into anothers life." He looks at Erol, "That goes for you as well. However, I'm sure that the both of you are trust worthy enough to see the past for yourselves."

"You mean I can look too?" Erol asks.

"Of course." Ignitous turns and calls on one book; which was odd because every dragon had his or her own book, "Your parents lives and destinies were intertwined so much to the point their stories could be told in unison. This book will tell their story." It started with the dragon temple and how it was attacked, how Ignitous himself took Spyros' egg and fled to a far way forest while in another picture below, it showed Cynder being taken by the apes. It showed how each was raised, one by dragon flies the other tortured and poisoned. The book amazed Zyra and her parents amazed her even more. She watched as Spyro saved Cynder from the influence of the dark master and how they became a team and imprisoned in a crystal for three years before waking up. She watched as the story before her unfolded. Erol was more interested in her reactions than the actual story. As he watch he couldn't help but find it relieving to see her finally learn what her parents were like. By the end of the pages flipping as they finished the story she tears up again as her story began and theirs ended.

"So that's what they were like…" she understands her self a little better to her liking. Her head begins to feel funny.

"Zyra, your parents…" suddenly Ignitous' voice becomes unheard; Erol says something as well but she cannot hear him either. Her veins begin to pulse with heat almost as if the fire was calling her,

"Zyra." _Wait that's not my imagination._ "Zyra can you hear me?" It was the same voice she heard earlier during training! Why was she hearing it before? Why is she hearing it right now? "Zyra close your eyes; focus on the fire." She did as told, "Focus on the elements, how they blend as one; focus on me."

"Who are you?" She opens her eyes after all the elements seem to flow through her hear and soul. The world around her has changed. A land made of the elements filled with a bright light that didn't seem to bother her eyes. The land is unfamiliar but at the same time it seem to be known to her like the back of her hand. A shadow looms over her as she still drinks in the view; she turns to see two tall figures standing in the light. They were dragons as far as she can tell. Although they're unfamiliar to her; neither of them look like Terrador nor any of the others she knew. She swallows nervously hard.

"Hello Zyra." One finally says; he sounded more like a male from what she could tell.

"It is good to finally see you." That one sounded female to her. They were both adults. They both took a step forward but Zyra steps back scared of what they would do to her.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asks. They look at each other before they look back at her.

"I guess it's only natural to react like this since you don't know who we are." The female says.

"But you know me?"

"Yes we do; we've watched you since we left you in the care of Terrador." The step out of the light, revealing a purple dragon and a black drack dragon. Zyra stared at them for a few moments; something about them seem familiar. But she can't seem to place who or where they came from.

"Who are you and what is this place?" the black dragon steps forward bringing her head down to meet Zyra face to face.

"We are your parents Zyra and this is the realm of the elements. It is where all dragons go when they transcend." Zyras' eyes widened. She looked at the black dragon whim she resembled. Zyra smiles,

"Mom!" she nestles against Cynder happily. That's where she remembered them. Soon she heads to Spyro giving him the same treatment. "But I don't understand how is this possible?"

"Zyra, you listened to the elements and followed your heart to this place."

"But why am I here?" Spyros' expression turns grim, "Dad?"

"There is something you must see." He spreads his wings and takes flight along with Cynder. Zrya flaps a few times to reach their height but manages to keep up with them as they fly over the land.

"I don't understand. If this is where all the dragons transcend to when they die, where all the others."

"At the moment, you are only concentrating on us; so you can only see us. The others can see you though. Don't worry you'll learn to see others when you master your elements." Cynder explains. Thunder suddenly rumbles sending a chill running down Zyra's spine.

"What was that?" Spyro lands on a cliff with the two of them following behind. Zyra's question is answered with an ominous darkness spreading over the horizon. The land below seems to have gone grey with death and lightning flashes striking the ground. "What is that?"

"This world is directly linked to that of the one you are in. when something goes wrong in one the other one becomes unbalanced. You know this as an evil presence. This storm represents something happening in the real world, an imbalance."

"But what is it? What happened? Is it really bad?"

"No not yet Zyra; but it has the potential to grow into something worse." Her mother says, "That particular area is linked to the forest and valley where Hunter's tribe is located. Unless something is done about it quickly this new evil will spread through both worlds and neither will continue to exist." Thunder rumbles again.

"You have to go back and tell Terrador about this; he and the others may be able to stop this evil from surfacing." Spyro says,

"But I want to stay with you…it's not fair that I can't see you whenever I want like the others my age."

"No it isn't but now is not the time to be selfish Zyra; you have to go back and tell what we have said." Zyra sighs, "Zyra…we may not be there physically with you but we are always with you. We have been all these years. The connections you have to the elements are what keep us together. All you have to do is listen to them and follow your heart." She looks at him,

"Will I see you again?" she begins to feel herself being pulled back to the real world,

"You will; we will be here waiting for you to return and to guide you."

She opens her eyes; everyone was looking at her.

"You ok there Zyra?" Sparx floats in her face. The rest of her mind returns to her before she tunrs to Terrador,

"I was with mom and dad."

…

She explained what happened and that she saw the two heroes before bringing up the storm that was brewing in the land of the elements. She told about how it was connected to something out in the real world. Now that Terrador knew something was going on, he readies a small rescue party to go after their friends in need. Erol, Zyra and Sparx only watch from a lookout point as Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, Infernous and a few other dragons prepare to head out. It scares the two young dragons but if there was one thing they knew it was that neither of them really had to worry about anything. Terrador was mad the elder dragon for a reason and Volteer and Cyril were both more than capable of handling themselves out on the battlefield. Infernous, although younger than the others did well in battle; he knew how to keep his head in a drastic situation able to turn the odds in his favor. The other dragons going along with them were some of the best at what they do. As soon as their armor was placed on correctly and firmly Terrador lead the group of dragons to the gate. Zyra can't help but rush down to him. Erol and Sparx follow behind her. Something in her heart did not feel right. Both Terrador and her father told her to listen to it at one point or another,

"Terrador, please don't leave. Something is wrong about all this."

"Zyra, we cannot ignore our allies in danger. We may not know what is out there but we can't ignore it either."

"But…" she knows he's right and decides to keep quiet, "May the ancestors watch out for you and everyone else Terrador. Please come back safe."

"We will be fine young dragon; stay out of trouble while I'm gone." They take flight and disappear in the distance. For some reason Zyra couldn't help but feel as though Terrador was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Attack on Warfang; Enduring the Storm

No matter how hard she tried, Zyra could not fall asleep. The thoughts and fears of what was coming in the days to come frightened her. Sparx could tell something was bothering his niece and does what he can to help her but the words she spoke at the meeting with the Chronicler even made him uneasy. She tosses in her nest trying to fall asleep but could not. A shadow passes by outside her room making her and Sparx huddle together.

"Zyra…? You awake?" Erol tries to be quiet trying to not wake her but soon realize it's of no use. "You can't sleep either?"

"No, too scared."

"You know with Infernous gone I'm alone too; I mean he's my brother so I'm worried about him too. If you like I'll stay with you until they get back." "Okay…" he didn't want her to know but deep down he was scared too; being together was just as comforting for him as it was for her. He snuggled in on the opposite side to give her space but she immediately snuggles next to him curling into a ball and she falls asleep quickly. Sparx finds a place on Zyra's back to fall asleep. Erol stays up his body tensing at something suddenly; he closes his eyes and his vision suddenly finds Spyro and Cinder looking at him. He wasn't sure how he was able to see her mother but he knew it was real,

"I don't know what it is that you warned me of but it can't be good right? I promise I'll do what I can to stay with her and protect her." Erol says and they both nod in approval. Erol opens his eyes and finally goes to sleep as well.

…

Terrador leads the group over the valley under the light of the moon. Neither he nor the others say a word as they make their way to help Hunter and his tribe. Only the wind and flapping of wings can be heard in the small crowd of worriers. Shadows suddenly pass by the dragons. Terrador looks back making sure it was not his eyes playing tricks on him only to find the shadows circling back around.

"Be ready!" as the shadows charge at them, the soon take shape growing two sets of arms and a head with read eyes. They roar as they fly come closer, "Every one break into pairs!" the dragons scatter along with Volteer and Terrador pairing up. Two shadows chase after them as the use the air currents to their advantage. "Now Volteer!" Terrador cuts back around charging the evil beings rolling into a ball engulfed in green; Volteer fires lighting engulfing Terrador in a barrier of hot sparks. The impact of the combined forces pierces the shadow beasts burning them away. Once taken care of the two dragons head back for the group to aid the others. Many by now have engaged in one on one combat biting and tearing at the shadows. Infernous breaths fire igniting five of the shadows before cutting through them with the spear on his tail. Soon the rest of the shadows retreat from battle as the dragons regroup.

"What were those things Terrador?" a lightning dragon asks,

"I don't know. But something tells me this isn't over. Quickly we must reach the tribe." The dragons break into a mad dash. A shadow grows in the back of Terrador's mind as he leads the group on.

**This was too easy of a win. Those creatures have yet to show us their true power…**

…

Zyra wakes up alone in her room. Yet she finds herself alone in the nest,

"Sparx? Erol?" a dark presence seems to over come her as she looks around her room. She jumps out of the nest and heads out of the cave like room. Still even in the big entrance there is still no sign of her friends. "Sparx…Erol…? Come on you two this isn't funny." It feels as though something creeps up on her and when she turns Sparx and Erol nearly make her jump out of her skin. "Don't do that! You nearly sent me to the land of our ancestors…!"

"Sorry. You sleep ok?" Erol asks.

"I guess."

"Come on, just because the others are gone, doesn't mean training won't be going on…" the two dragons walk side by side as they made their way to the training grounds. Neither of them really wanted to go for today Zyra would train in a different element than fire; that meant Zyra would be alone and Erol did not like that thought especially with the warning Spyro and Cinder gave him to stay close to her. Yet it could not be helped all he could do was pray to the ancestors to watch out for her while she was out of his sight. He stops in his track before they have to separate, "Listen Zyra," she turns to him, "I…I know you're afraid of yourself in a sense when it comes to your powers…and that your afraid you may hurt someone. I know you may think you were a mistake but you're not. You've got more power and bravery than you give yourself credit for. So if anything should happen trust yourself and listen to your heart. And don't worry if something happens that we get separated from each other 'cause I'll find you. …Okay?"

"Okay…but how come you're saying this to begin with?"

"Just call it a hunch that you needed to hear that." A horn blows on the training grounds signaling for practice to begin, "Okay I'll see you later ok?" she nods before dashing off towards the dragons that were to practice with the element of poison for the day. He watches as she disappears with Sparx still next to him, "Watch out for her ok Sparx?"

"Do you realize how much you sound like your brother right now? What's got your tail twisted in a knot?"

"I don't know if anyone else can sense it in their elements or if Zyra can either, but there's a shadow lurking in the fire. It feels as though something is creeping up on us and closing in very fast. I don't know what it is but it's a dark and evil presence…please Sparx am asking you as her uncle don't lose sight of her at least until I can see her again."

"Hey don't worry about it, if there's one thing I know how to do, it's keep track of a dragon. I should know too, I kept track of Spyro for years." With that the dragon fry chases after Zyra.

Zyra stands in line with the other young dragons ready and keeping hold of the words that Erol told her in her heart as the teacher spoke. Sparx holds onto her wing making sure to keep his promise of keeping her in his sights.

Ok I can do this…I. Can. Do. This. She says in her mind with confidence building up in her.

"Zyra…" he body tenses at the familiar voice, "Zyra, can you hear me."

"Dad…?"

"Do not focus on me now only listen. You must find Erol now and escape Warfang." His presence is so powerful she thought she could see him faintly. "You must move quickly. Warn as many as you can to escape the city to the shattered plains on the other side of the world. The-" terrible shriek cut off her concentration from listening to her father. Elsewhere, Erol stops in mid flight hearing the terrible cry as well. All the dragons could hear it. The younglings all cower slightly as the older dragons stand and listen for the direction the cry came from.

"Zyra you must move now!"

"Everyone Run!" she screams at the top of her lungs and beyond. Shadows spring up from the ground taking on forms of serpents and scorpions. The young dragons panic causing some to get caught by the shadows they turn to stone before breaking apart in the grasp of the beasts. The other dragons try to work together to allow the younglings to escape from danger. Moles scurry this way and that heading for cannons and catapults to help aid the dragons. Zyra tries to keep her head on straight as she tries to figure out what to do first. There's a growl from behind her as a new enemy comes onto the scene: Wolves. They climb over the wall and enter the training grounds attacking dragons and bringing down mole operated weapons alike. One sets its sight on her helping Zyra figure out what to do first: run.

Erol lets loose a breath of roaring fire on a wolf before cutting him down to size.

"Zyra!" he looks around for his friend, "Zyraaa!" he charges through the battlefield dodging a stray ax or fire blast from others fighting and trying to kill each other. A shadow beast stretches up distorting its form to create a big net to catch him in. "Get out of my way!" he spins while breathing fire turning himself into a flaming wheel that burns right through the shadow. Uncurling himself the flames dissipate as he makes his way out of the training grounds. Leaving the battle to those more experienced spots something he doesn't like.

Zyra jumps over a ledge and onto a cobble stoned floor only to have the wolves pursue her over the edge. She lets off poison in their direction landing on the ground. It gives her some time to think of a way out.

"Fly already! Fly!" Sparx protests. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Before she can even spread her wings, a wolf pins her down. "Zyra!" Sparx tries loosening a finger from around her neck but with no luck. The wolf raises his sword

"For our great and powerful master…Die!" fire is doused on the wolf setting him ablaze as he steps back. Erol lands standing in front of Zyra angry and ready to kill.

"You first!" the wolf goes down still burning. The other wolf growls staring down at the young fire dragon. Zyra comes to stand next to Erol ready to help him but the wolf turns and makes a run for it. The dragons exchange confused looks,

"Both of you fly!" at Spyro's command they jump into the air climbing higher and higher. A shadow begins to engulf the entire city destroying every building in its path. The dragons flee flying into the air and scattering. Some of the younglings are chased by the shadows that take form of dragons to pursue them.

"Zyra this way!" Erol leads the way heading for the moon and an on coming storm. A group of shadow beasts spotting them begins to chase them down. The air currents are used to the advantage by both parties one trying to escape capture the other trying to close the distance between them. soon the storm clouds cover the moon as lightning begins to signal the arrival of a terrible storm.

…

The group of dragons led by Terrador begin passing over the twilight falls as they near the Valley of Avalar. Volteer flies up to meet with Terrador,

"We must stop for a moment Terrador; if we keep at this pace well, we will most likely… that is to say-"

"We won't have enough energy to fight if we keep at it." Infernous says. Terrador thinks for a moment as the group glides over the river,

"We can't stop."

"Terrador-"

"If we do…we will most likely meet our end."

"What do you mean?"

"Look below us." The others do as told finding a black form following them on the ground below. "They retreated too quickly earlier; they must have regrouped and have been waiting for the right moment to strike. If we stop now no many of us will make it. Surely you all noticed those things were holding back earlier. They merely tested us assessed our abilities."

Infernous looks down trying to calculate a way round those that pursued them. From what he could tell they merely crept over every terrain with ease they came across.

"If we land they'll just corner us; if we keep going we most likely won't have enough strength to fight off both them and what ever lies before us in the valley."

"Do you have any ideas?" Cyril asks.

"I'm working on it… this one is quite difficult."

"If we get too close to those things they they'll most likely just take us down."

"What do you want to do Terrador?" Infernous asks.

"If there was a way to lose them we could land for a rest."

"Land…you may be onto something."

"What is it Infernous."

"We may be able to use the earth to our advantage." Infernous explains his plan to the others before gathering all the other earth dragons to the front. "Now all of you materialize all the boulders you can to our left and when I give the signal release them into the air. Remember we must fly away as fast as we can otherwise this will not work." The dragons including Terrador use their abilities to create rings of boulders around them as big as they can. Infernous watches the reaction of the shadow below as it begins to distort its shape in confusion. "Now!" the dragons send the boulders flying to their left as the group flies right heading into a storm. The shadow takes the bait heading after the flying rocks. The dragons celebrate their small victory by letting off a victory cry.

"Well done Infernous." Terrador compliments.

"This is not good." Voteer interrupts the celebration, "This lighting is unnatural for a regular storm." Bolts a thick as the biggest tree trunk you could ever lay eyes on strike the ground setting the rim of the valley ablaze. One bole threatens to incinerate the entire group as it shoots down in front of them. Terrador tries to see if there is a way to safety but the lightning is too erratic and unpredictable to even head back the way they came and with no sign of shelter. The dragons were trapped. "Terrador we must not linger for too long!" Volteer says over a loud monstrous clap of thunder.

"Keep moving!" Terrador shouts, "Do not hesitate; we must push through it is the only way!" the dragons weave in and out avoiding the dangerous flashes of light while the few electric dragons in the group try to do everything they can to sense the next strike or even redirect it if possible. Terrador nearly misses a bolt as he flies around the edge it avoiding death all together. The further they go in however the more violent the lightning becomes and combined with a violent wind it becomes nearly impossible of avoid anything. A small group of three is taken when they are hit with a bolt. Another group is swept away by the wind never to be seen again. As more of the group dwindles down the only ones left are Cyril, Infernous, Volteer and Terrador.

"Terrador!" Cyril shouts, "We must find a safe place out of this storm!"

"There is no way through! It is suicide!" Infernous agrees.

_Where are we to turn though? There is no safe place_. The earth suddenly seems pulse with energy giving him a wave of calm. He looks to the east

"The shattered plains."

"What?!"

"This way follow me!" the three dragons turn with Terrador heading in the direction the wind is coming from.

"What about Hunter and the tribe!?" Volteer exclaims

"They are fine. If my heart is telling me- no if Spyro is telling me this, they will have already headed to a safe place!"

"Where?!"

"The shattered plains!"


	5. Chapter 5

Larza the Dragon of the Mist

Zyra flaps her wings as best as she could trying to keep up with Erol. The wind worked against them as the shadow creatures continued to tail them in the pursuit. Sparx holds onto Zyra trying not to get blown away himself. Lightning struck in various places causing them to weave this way and that. Try as they might the shadow monsters grew closer and closer to them.

"Erol what are we going to do?!"

"Keep flying it's our only chance!" Zyra was beginning to weaken her wings burned from overuse and didn't know how much longer she would be able to continue, "Come one Zyra you can do it!" Erol tried to push her on. Try as she might though the winds began to over power her. He too was beginning to waver in his determination as well. Erol couldn't go on for much longer either.

_Come on think!_ Try as he might nothing could come to him. _Please Spyro we need help, what do we do?_

As if they didn't have enough trouble on their hands, Erol spotted something he wish he hadn't. funnel clouds began to swirl just up ahead one began to tough the ground and tare the earth apart.

"Sparx do you see anything?!" Erol yelled out over the wind and rain.

"See what? Are you kidding me what am I supposed to see in all this?!"

"Shelter any thing that can help! Come on Sparx, dragon up for once! Do it for Zyra; if we stay out here one way or another we're going to die!" the little dragon fly looked down at his niece struggling to keep up with Erol. After he looked back at Erol who was also struggling to stay alive. It was more than enough to give him a kick in the face to get up and do something.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" he let go of Zyra and flew to the ground below, "Look I don't know if you can actually hear me but you better keep those two in your sights while I'm gone Spyro. You got that? …Man how do I even end up in these kinds of situations?" leaving his thoughts of uncertainty to complete the task handed to him.

…

Terrador and the others bruised and beaten from the storm took shelter in a nearby cave off the ground. Infernous took the post of look out as the others rested. It was a terrible blow for them all to have lost all their allies in one fell swoop as they did. They suffered from more than just physical wounds during their rest. None of them spoke to break the sorrow filled silence. Until Infernous spoke up,

"We must discuss our next course of action… Terrador you said we were to head for the Shattered plains…what is there?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I myself have not been there."

"Then how do you know it is a safe place?"

"Spyro…"he answered. Volteer looked out at the storm,

"This storm is not natural; something sinister is at work here. It's as if the elements are becoming unbalanced, as if they are unraveling in front of us. And those shadow creatures are not helping the situation one bit. I've never seen anything move so fast or even as stealthy as them. Who could have conjured up something so-so"

"Yes we get it Volteer." Cyril comments rather annoyed with everything going on. He was on a short fuse and when he cut Volteer off in such away the others knew to be careful with their words. "What do we do now? With out a way to see through this storm we won't even reach the shattered plains let alone half way there. It shows no signs of letting up anytime soon either. We'll likely die of starvation first before it even shows signs of letting up." their attention goes to Infernous, the one who usually speaks up in dire situations like this first.

"Infernous, what troubles you?" Terrador asks.

"I can't shake this feeling in my heart that something has happened to the dragon city; it's has been growing ever since we first encountered those creatures."

"You think something happened?" Volteer asks.

"The shadow of a threat has been growing in my mind one that I had been trying to avoid thinking about until now…this seems to well though out to just be coincidence. The attack on the cheetahs, then we encounter the shadow beasts, then this storm…I have a feeling something else is behind this. It also makes me wonder if the city was attacked at the same time: a two pronged attack."

"You think this was a diversion to draw us out?"

"Not just draw us out to be rid of us Cyril. Something tells me they, whoever they are, wanted us out of the way. And this is only a theory but I think they could be after something in particular."

"What?"

"Zyra…"

…

Sparx frantically searched for a safe place to hide for the two dragons to hide in. it was difficult to keep an eye on them with everything going on. Zyra and Erol continued heading for the funnel clouds descending upon the ground less than a mile away from them and behind them the shadow creatures continued to creep up on them almost within grabbing distance of the two.

"Ok, ok um uh place to hide place to hide need a place to hide. Why does everything have to happen under pressure?!"

Up above Zyra continued to struggle for her life. There was a terrible shriek from behind as they fly forward. One of her hind legs is grabbed by a shadow beast,

"Erol!" he turns to see Zyra being dragged down by the beasts. It take him a moment to turn around but he uses the wind to his advantage to carry him down towards the creatures breathing fire to break their grip on her. Out of fear she lets out a shriek of her fear ability causing the other creatures to back off. Erol takes a deep breath as the creature regroup and with a growl spews more hot flames at the creatures incinerating one of them. The other shape shifts into a dragon and heads straight for Erol taking him down from the air.

"EROL!" Zyra chases after the rapidly descending battle. Looking up she finds a funnel cloud closing in on them fast.

"Zyra!" Sparx flies up to her side, "I found a cave to hide in hurry!"

"I have to get Erol first!"

"Well move it! We don't have much time!" he grabs hold of her as she folds her wings in gaining speed. By now Erol seems to be losing this battle from what she could tell. The air current starts to change directions toward the tornado as she gets closer. Taking a deep breath she prayed that her attack would hit the beast and not Erol. From her mouth she released electricity shocking the shadow into extinction. She reached out with her forepaws trying to get Erol,

"Grab him Grab him Grab HIM!" Sparx Shouts as he watches the oncoming Twister. "Zyra it's getting closer!"

she reaches him finally and opens her wings to catch the wind.

"Where is it Sparx!" Sparx heads down into the forest below with Zyra tailing behind him and the twister heading strait for them as well. He stays at an opening flagging her down. She flaps with her all her might as the funnels current tries to pull her in. At the last possible second, she felt their weight give way and topples into the cave. The wind howled as she dragged her friend into the back of the cave away from the danger. As Erol rested, Sparx and Zyra huddled around him to keep each other safe.

…

The storm continued to rage, as Terrador stood watch and the others rested. It seemed as though the storm had slightly let up but it still raged angrily and showed no other signs of letting up.

"Anything?" he turned to see Infernous and the others up from their rest.

"No; if we don't make a decision soon we will not last much longer." Ever since Infernous mentioned the idea of the enemy possibly going after Zyra he was worried about her. He knew there was a possibility that could be the case but he couldn't think of who would go to such lengths to lure them away. He wasn't entirely sure as to why they would want her but he knew it couldn't be for the great or good.

"Terrador why not rest for a while? You are the only one who hasn't." Cyril suggests.

"No I'm fine. I am more worried about finding a way back to the dragon city."

"All the more reason to rest. How will you get back if you are in a bad condition?"

"Not to mention the shattered plains as well." Voteer states. "Speaking of which did you not say that Spyro told you of this place?"

"Yes that is correct."

"He seems to be guiding you lately."

"He is guiding us all; I have a feeling he may be guiding the young ones as well." Thunder rumbles through the skis making them fall silent. "I have not seen a darkness like this for quite some time."

"Yes…it does seem somewhat familiar doesn't it?" Cyril stands next to him,

"So you were thinking the same thing as well. How could that be possible though?" Volteer asks.

"Perhaps someone is imitating his power." Infernous looks at the three older dragons confused by the conversation.

"You may not have had personal contact with him and his power when you were younger but you know of his evil." Terrador says. Infernous' eyes widen slightly,

"You don't mean him do you?" Terrador looks back out at the storm,

"I pray to the ancestors that it is not; there is no telling what his wrath will bring this time." A mist began to slowly creep over the land causing the four dragons to look on with much interest. The white cloud drifted up and across the land burning away the black clouds and slowing the rain. The funnel clouds began to dissipate before eventually disappearing all together and returned the light. The mist finally reached the cave they took shelter in lightly dampening their scales. Outside the mist seemed to take a form of another dragon. The blue glow of the eyes stared at them as they looked on yet no evil emanated from the figure. The sunlight shown brightly revealing mid day,

"Head for the shattered plains as Spyro told you…those who resided in the city of Warfang have left with the Chronicler leading them. I shall take care you the two young ones you are worried about. I shall take them under my wing until the time is right." From the voice the dragon was female.

"Who are you?" Terrador asks.

"I am a friend. Now please proceed to the plains and leave the young ones to me."

…

Zyra stirred from her sleep as birds chirped outside. She didn't know how it was possible but the storm was gone. Sparx rolled off her as she moved to stand mumbling in a half sleep daze.

"Mommy no more…what…?" he looked to see her heading for the entrance and followed after her. Erol still slept as his leg and the scratches he received mended for the time being. Zyra looked back at her sleeping friend debating in her mind what she should do next. There was no way they could do anything with Erol in the condition he was in they would have to find something to help get his strength back up. With this in mind she reached the decision to look for something to eat.

"Sparx stay with Erol; I'll be back soon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going?"

"Erol needs something to help get his strength back up; he can't go anywhere like that."

"You don't know if those shadow things are still out there."

"I can't leave him here like this; I need to do something. The storm is gone I don't think those shadow creatures will be back. Besides, I won't go that far."

"But-"

"Look we were trapped in this cave for three days; none of us are going to last much longer if we don't find some food." Sparx places a hand over his growling stomach, "I'll be careful I promise." With that she races out of the cave entrance and into the light. With luck on her side Zyra was able to find a few scraps of meat and bring them back after she found something for Sparx to be able to eat as well. Taking the bigger scrap of meat she found she takes it over to her sleeping friend.

"Erol…" she nudges him lightly making him grimace slightly, "Erol please wake up." he opens his eye weakly looking at her, "Here, you need to eat." She pushes the meat over to him slightly making it easier for him to get ahold.

"Thanks but…I don't feel much like eating. Did the storm finally pass?"

"Yes but you really should eat something Erol. You need to get your strength back." He slightly smiles,

"You did pretty good out there the other day."

"What…no I didn't. If I was any good you wouldn't be like you are now…"

"Could be worse…I could be dead."

"Don't say that!" as the great purple dragon, Zyra was feeling fairly lousy at the moment. "Please eat something Erol. I know it's not much but you have to eat to get better." Slowly he raises his head and reaches for the meat. After making sure he starts eating Zyra heads back to eat her share. It takes her a few moments only before she heads back to Erol. By now he's laid his head back down to rest again. She herself lays next to him keeping watch. He mind begins to feel funny, a pleasant kind of funny as she begins to hear a familiar voice. Her eyes close and the next moment she finds herself back in the world of her parents. Yet something had changed. The storm that was only in the distance had reached the lands. The plants and light had faded and looked as though they were in the process of dying. She looks around.

"Mom, dad?" Zyra tried to locate her parents; neither could she locate.

"Zyra this way." Spyro called to her from the distance as she watched a figure flying in the sky. She flapped as hard as she could to reach the dragon waiting for her. "Things have gotten worse in these realms. The Dark Masters forces are beginning to move."

"The Dark Master…you mean-?!"

"Do not ay his name in these realms Zyra you will only bring more misfortune."

"Where's mom?"

"Helping to keep the balance as much as possible. You cannot see her at the moment because she is focusing her will and being into her elements; I don't have much time myself. Listen closely Zyra, a friend is coming to find you; when you do see her do not be afraid. She will take you and Erol somewhere safe where you can train and hone your abilities."

"Who is she; how will I know?"

"Her name is Larza; she is the dragon of the mist. She is one who can pass through the many realms that make up ours including this one. As the matter of knowing when you find her, you'll know. Just follow your heart and trust the elements. Your mother and I will be there to guide you."

"But how is it that…he is back? He didn't transcend like you did, did he?"

"No I'm afraid it's far worse than that. Larza will explain it to you though. I'm afraid I can't stay for much longer."

"But…" he head hangs low as her wings slowly flap, "I'll end up having to fight again won't I? Dad what if I'm no good? What if I can't do it?" he looked at he daughter struggling to believe in her own power.

"You were able to here me in the fire…" she looked up into his eyes, "You were able to bring yourself to this world the first time you tried; you warned everyone to run before the shadow beasts attacked, you fought the wolves until help arrived; you even set your fears aside to save Erol from falling to his death while a twister was heading straight for you. Even I cannot say I did that. Zyra you have more courage and bravery than you give yourself credit for; you have the power and the ability all you need to do is believe in yourself. I know you can do it." the words touched her heart as she felt herself drift back to the real world, "Believe in yourself and follow your heart; it won't fail you."

She opened her eyes and found herself back in the cave with Erol and Sparx. Erol still slept as Sparx looked out the mouth of the cave.

"Erol?" the fire dragon stirred looking at her,

"What is it? something wrong?"

"I think we should get going…" he raised his head "we have to meet with someone named Larza. If we don't get out of this cave we won't meet up with her."

"Is she a friend?" he stood on shaky legs.

"Hey if you still need to rest then we can stay for a little longer."

"No I'm fine if anything I need to get up and move around. My wounds aren't as bad as what they seem to be." She saw truth in his tired eyes,

"Hey if we're gonna move can we make it quick? I think we got company heading our way." They joined Sparx at the entrance and saw white smoke heading their way.

"Is that a fire?" she asked,

"No I don't sense it; it looks to thin to be smoke. It looks more like fog or mist." Zyra remembered her fathers words about Larza of the mist. She took a step forward. "What are you doing? It could be trouble." Erol said sharply,

"I don't think it is Erol. Follow your heart…that's what dad told me. My heart is telling me we need to head into the mist." He took another look at the white cloud that was now very close. The tension he felt seem to vanish as he continued to inspect.

"I think you're right Zyra."

"I think you're both crazy…" Sparx says folding his arms. Both ignore him as they begin walking into the mist, "Oh sure don't listen to your uncle; just walk right in to the spontaneous fog…" he looked back at the dark cave and the giant looming trees around him, "Oh fine… WAIT FOR ME!" Sparx held onto Zyra as they headed deeper and deeper into the mist. It seemed as though it would go on forever as they kept walking in silence. Until something flew by up ahead. They knew they were getting close. Erol stumbled a bit as his leg buckled on him.

"You ok?" Zyra helped to support him.

"Yeah, just goes to show you I was right. I need to move around." something flew by them again grabbing their attention. The dragon that flew before them seemed to be apart of the mist itself as it looked at them with blue eyes.

"Wow…"

"No kidding." The dragon flew ahead and the two followed. It passed through trees as they wove in and out trying to keep up. Soon the came upon a glassy lake. The lake was so clear it looked as though the mist reached even the bottom of it.

"Why would it lead us here?" Erol thought out loud.

"I am glad that I found you two before the enemy could." the misty dragon flew down and landed on the surface of the water solidifying into an amazing looking dragon. Her scales were the color of the mist that she had just been apart of and her kind eyes shown like deep blue sapphires. Around her neck, ankles, and her tail were gold bangles that glinted every so often. From the various slender horns that decorated her head like a crown a few chains of gold draped elegantly giving her an appearance of a queen. "Come young ones, you will not sink. Let me get a better look at you." Without hesitation Zyra was the first to step forward onto the water. She did not doubt what her hear was telling her,

" You're Larza aren't you?"

"Yes that is correct. I have been looking for the both of you for quite a few days." As she continued to step forward, Erol soon followed after her. Once they stood in front of her she looked down on them with content. "I am sorry I didn't come sooner; I'm sure you are worried about your friends that flew to help Hunter and his tribe; do not worry they are now on a safe path to the shattered plains."

"Terrador and the others are all right?"

"Yes Zyra they made it safely." she was shocked that Larza knew her name. "I'm sure you both have many questions for me and I shall answer them all once we are in a safe place. Please follow me."

Larza turned to leave and the two young dragons followed after.


	6. Chapter 6

Worlds Between the Worlds(Part 1)

The two young dragons felt lighter as they followed Larza through the mist. Somehow they were gliding on land as they passed through the trees as their guide did. Sparx held onto Zyra by her horns as the young dragon managed to keep up.

"Ok…so is it just me or does anyone else want to ask?"

"What are you talking about you Scaredyfly?" Erol asks.

"Um…hello! I'm talking about the seemingly harmless dragon that just showed up and took us under her wing." Neither of them responded, "C'mon I'm the only one here who finds that strange?"

"I know it seems weird Sparx, but I know we can trust her. She seemed to know dad and he told me personally to meet up with her." Zyra tries to reason with him.

"Ok…I get that but she hasn't said one word since we started walking; she should at least tell us where she is leading us don't you think?"

"A safe place dragonfly." They hear Larza chuckle from up front, "I promise to explain everything as soon as we have gotten someplace safe. In the mean time I ask for your trust."

"It's not that we don't trust you Larza; but at least could you tell us your connection in all this or even what is happening." Larza stops in her tracks and turns a kind smile to her charges,

"I suppose I could at least tell you that much. As Zyra said earlier I know her father but not in this world; I know of him in another."

"You mean the world where dragons go when they transcend?"

"Very good Erol; yes that is correct. Most dragons are able to communicate with this world through their connections to the elements. However there are a very select few who are able to communicate with this world in another way."

"There's another way?" Zyra asks with curiosity.

"Yes, unlike what you are able to do Zyra, traveling spiritually to this world there are dragons that are able to travel to this world physically."

"Is that even possible?" Erols eyes widen at hearing this,

"A very few are able to perform this successfully but yes it is possible. I met your father Zyra by traveling to this world. In that world time and space are an illusion as is it in others."

"Others?" they ask her in unison.

"When we have more time I shall explain this. My connection is that of an indirect sort. I am not from this world however; we share a common enemy." Larza looks up away from the others staring into the fog covered forest, "We have lingered for too long. Come young ones; we must move quickly." She begins walking again before taking of flying through the trees with Zyra and Erol tailing behind her. Whispers soon begins to creep in the trees that seem to take on different shapes. As she looks at their pursuers Zyra can tell that it is the very shadows that attacked the Dragon city before. Larza forces them to make a sharp turn to the right and leads them down a waterfall. Allowing the mist to dissipate from around their bodies Larza continues to lead the way. In the near distance a giant white tree stands tall on a small island the place she was looking for. She looks back seeing the nearing shadow monsters. Landing she instructs the two dragons to stand back by the tree. Larza takes a stance waiting for the shadows to land. As they take shape they shadow beasts take on the form of dragons as well and roar. Her wings spread revealing their true length; her garments of gold begin to glow as energy accumulates in front of her. The golden glow of the sphere becomes brighter. The energy rises into the sky before she releases the light. The piercing light takes on the form of arrows and pierce the shadow beasts into oblivion. For a moment as they disappear there seems to be a rune left behind that looked as though it was of time. "Well then now that the nuisance has been taken care of we can continue."

"How did you do that?" Zyra asks coming to stand next to her.

"My abilities make it possible for me to bend time and space to my advantage and even concentrate it into attacks as I just did."

"I don't think I've ever heard of a dragon that could control time and space." Erol mutters.

"As I said young Erol I'm not from your world. Now come, we are almost there." They stand aside allowing Larza to move closer to the white tree. Using her claws she carves something into the ground that begins to glow. "Sacred power of time and space; of our originator Crono, hear my call. Bring life back once again to this the gate of other worlds and allow me passage. Release your power and open the gate." The tree and land begins to release orbs of light before converging in front of the tree and tearing a hole before them of swirling light. "Come young dragons we must go."

"Wait, what about Terrador and the others?"

"Where are you taking us?" Erol and Zyra express the same concern.

"As I told you your friends are safe. There is a magic that helps to keep the shattered plains afloat and evil at bay. However this magic is temporary; and therefore we must go now."

"But that doesn't make any sense; why do we have to leave if the shattered plains will eventually lose the protection. Shouldn't we say and help them?" Erol continues to protest as Zyra continues to listen.

"Yes and you will once you are properly trained. The creatures that have been chasing you and your friends are created from a familiar evil to you and he wants you dead, especially you Zyra."

"Me? Why?"

"Because your father was able to defeat him and he fears that you hold the same power he does. If you were to stay here in your world his minions would come after you relentlessly seeking to kill you. Even the shattered plains would not be able to protect you for long. Therefore, I must take you to a different world. One that he cannot reach you in."

"But who are you talking about?" Zyra demands, "Who would go to such lengths to kill me."

"The Dark Master…" Erol answers looking Larza strait in the eyes,

"That is correct."

"Nu-uh no way! That can't be! Spyro took care of that guy long ago; there's no way he's still alive."

"I'm afraid dragonfly that he has found away to do such a thing. I shall explain once we have made our way to my world, where you will be safe and able to train in peace." She turns to face them with a kind and gentle look on her face, "Zyra, Erol Sparx, I know that all of this is hard to take in and that you will need time to understand the situation completely. I also know that it is difficult to trust someone you only met a hours ago; but you must trust me when I say that I am your ally and your friends and loved ones shall remain safe until you return to your world. I have explained the situation to Cyril and they others. They know what is to happen to you two now. Please trust me and come with me to where you will be safe." Zyra's heart pounded with a gentleness that she had never felt before and she could feel her anxieties melt away under the gaze of Larza.

"We have to go Erol."

"But-!"

" I know how you feel; I don't want to leave Terrador or the others here either…but we can't do that much to help as we are now. We have to go." For a second, Erol didn't recognize the Zyra standing beside him speaking. The words held such a confidence that he had never seen in her before that she looked completely different; there was a determination in her eyes was something that seemed to be contagious. He knew he wanted to see his brother; he wanted to see Infernous and put his mind at ease about his older brother. Yet he couldn't leave Zyra to do it alone and what could he possibly do to help the situation as he was now. He nearly died trying to protect Zyra from the shadow creatures when they escaped from the Dragon city, warfang. He wanted to become stronger so he could do what had to be done; that meant taking the road that now stood before him. Erol took a deep breath finally making his decision,

"Alright, we'll come back and help the others once we are stronger." they nodded to eachother sealing their promise before looking to the white dragon,

"Any you Dragonfly? Will you accompany these two?"

"Hey, anywhere this one goes I have to follow…she's family after all."

"Yeah but who's always looking after you scaredyfly?" Erol scoffs jokingly making the others laugh.

"Very well; let us go."


End file.
